Motion Sickess
by PartyOnTheMoon
Summary: -Suite Life On Deck- Bailey gets sea sick, and Zack tries to comfort her. Bailey/Zack Oneshot


**Motion Sickness**

**A/N: **Well basically I was bored and decided to write this. Also watching the first episode of Suite Life On Deck, I thought they looked cute together. But then I realized that she looked cuter with Cody...but I didn't feel like making the necessary changes in this fic, lol. Anyways, I hope you enjoy it. (:

* * *

"I can't believe she let me stay in this room," Bailey said aloud as she began to unpack her things for the night. "You didn't have to lie for me, Zack."

"Well it was either that or spend a lot of time listen to London complain or talk about being rich." Zack yawned as he lay across his bed, watching Bailey as she gathered all of her clothes. "And I'd rather share a room with Moseby before I listen to all of that."

Bailey giggled. I guess you're right. Thanks again, though."

"No problem." He raised his eyebrows slightly when he noticed her clothes beginning to stack high. "Tell me, do all girls have a lot of clothes?"

"The girls that come prepared do," Bailey responded as she began to put her clothes away. "You never know when something might happen."

Zack shrugged. "I guess you're right."

"And anyway, Mr. Moseby seems kind of nice to me," Bailey admitted as she pulled back the covers to her bed.

"Trust me. You'll learn to hate him soon enough."

Bailey laughed as she slipped under the sheets. "I've met a lot of bad people, Zack. Trust me, he's not that bad compared to most."

"Yeah? Well…goodnight." Zack clapped his hands a couple of times and the lights went out.

"Good night." Bailey snuggled under her covers and said nothing else.

With the moon light pouring into the tiny window and the boat swaying gently, it made Zack even more restless as he tossed and turned a few times to find a comfortable spot. He had drunk a lot of coffee when Cody wasn't looking, and now he found himself wide awake. _I will never do this again _he thought bitterly as he stared at the ceiling. Maybe next time I should…

He suddenly trailed off when he heard funny noises from across the room several minutes later. Looking over at Bailey, he could see her turning over as well, whining and almost moaning at that. Either she was having a tough time going to sleep, or having a good time in it. He continued to watch her toss and turn a few times until finally she pulled the covers aback and walked quickly to the bathroom. There, he saw the light turn on and heard the sound of retching. He couldn't help but wrinkle his nose in disgust. _She's got motion sickness. Great._

After it was all over, the toilet flushed and Zack heard rustling around as if someone was searching for something. The sink water came on, and then the sound of someone gargling. A few minute later, all sounds ceased and the bathroom door opened up to reveal an unhappy Bailey coming from the bathroom, staggering almost.

"Bailey, are you okay?" Zack asked, sitting up.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She came into the moonlight and Zack was startled to see that she was pale in the face. "I'm just a little motion sick, that's all…"

She tripped over her own feet and fell to the floor face first. Zack rushed out of bed to come to her side. She groaned as she sat up, rubbing her forehead. "I'm fine, Zack.."

"No you're not." Zack helped her to her feet. He led her over to his bed, which was a lot closer than her own bed. "Here, lay in my bed. We'll switch for the night since mine's closer."

He was about to leave when Bailey suddenly grabbed his wrist. "Please Zack, don't leave me."

Zack could feel his heart starting to pick up pace. "What?"

"Don't leave. Please?" Her voice sounded so needy and pleading that Zack could not find it in his heart to say no. He walked over to the other side of the bed and hesitated at first, but then slipped under the covers and a good couple feet away from Bailey.

"Stay." Bailey grabbed his wrist again, and Zack shivered slightly as he felt her icy cold hand in comparison to his warm arm.

"Don't worry, I'm right here." Zack watched as her eyes slowly began to close. "I'm not leaving."

"Thank you…" Bailey tailed off sleepily. She shivered slightly, and even though the blanket was covering her completely, it was thin and not very shielding of the chilly sea air. Zack moved a little closer to her, wrapping his arm around her torso and cuddled up with her.

"Is that better?" he asked softly.

Bailey nodded slightly. "Mmm hmm."

"Good." Zack was fighting everything in his power not to get so nervous, but it was hard considering that he had never been this close to a girl before. _She won't remember this in the morning _he thought sleepily as his own eyes began to close. _Maybe it would be better that way._

--

Sunlight was beaming on the blonde's closed lids that nex morning, which soon awakened him from his slumber. He cracked open his eyes a bit, adjusting to the light of the room before he realzed there was a lightweight on his chest. He opened his eyes fully and looked to see Bailey's head resting on his chest. Her body up against his, her arms griping his body, and he could feel her breathing heavily and peacefully against him.

Before he could even move, Bailey's breathing slowed down and she began to move herself. Zack quickly shut his eyes, pretending to be asleep and not bothering to remove his arm rom around her. He could feel her head lifting off his chest, and cracking his eyes ever so slightly, he could see her frowning as she looked around in confusion. Finally, he saw her eyes landing on him and she windened them in surprise. She sat up, staring down at him for a moment before slowly starting to smile. Last night must have been coming back to her.

"You are too sweet Zack," she said quietly. "I don't evne know how to thnk you."

Zack remained silent, eyes still just an inch open, trying to control his breathing so she would not suspect him being awake. She was still staring at him for some strange reason, and he was getting a little weirded out. He was just about to call of is sleeping gimmick when he saw her face edging closer. Zack closed his eyes completely just in case she would see that he was awake. He felt her presence growing closer, her long hair tickling his face as he felt a pair of cool lips just barely touch against his own. His whole body went into shock and he could barely regain composition of himself. Did she really just kiss him?

After about a few seconds of closed contact, the lips finally pulled away from his. "You can stop pretending to be asleep, Zack."

A small smile formed on the boy's lips as he opened his eyes to see Bailey smirking at him. "Was I that obvious?"

"No. I just said that to see if you were pretending and you were." Bailey gave him a friendly pat on the shoulder before getting up and heading to the bathroom.

Zack just watched her, putting his hands behind his head as he smirked up at the ceiling.

Maybe she would get motion sickness again tonight.

--

The End! (:


End file.
